


I like his face

by Suzilee11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Lacrosse, M/M, Scott and Stiles Step brothers, lacrosse captain derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: Stiles knows that Scott cannot stand Derek but unfortunately  Stiles has a crush on him.At Lacrosse practice Scott has had enough of Derek and Stiles has to try and convince him not to punch Derek in the face.Will Scott punch Derek in the face, or will he instead accidentally let Derek know about Stiles' crush.





	I like his face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think.  
> This has not been pre-read so let me know if I have made any mistakes or if I have missed any tags.  
> This is a short one, so I hope that you enjoy it.

Lacrosse training had been going for about an hour now, and Stiles was tired. He wanted to give up for the night and go home, but unfortunately for him Finstock would not allow that. The team was just about to get into a game and Scott and Stiles were talking before they had to take their positions. 

“I hate Derek, he is such an arse.” Scott spat at Stiles, clearly very angry. 

“Scott, you can’t talk that way about our captain.” Stiles said in return. 

“Oh come on Stiles, I know how you feel, but I hate him. He is being a complete dick today.”

“Just try and ignore him then.” 

“I can’t! He is taking his own anger out on me. I’ve had enough.” 

“Scott, you can ignore him. I know you can. Just focus on lacrosse.” 

The game started and Stiles and Scott joined in after about 5 minutes, taking over the positions of Boyd and Isaac. That was not good. They were playing opposite Jackson and Derek now, and if they got the ball or didn’t move fast enough they knew they were going to be hit by them. 

“Scott, just concentrate on the game man.” 

The ball was passed to Scott and he went to run towards the goals, when Derek got in front of him and took him down. It was a brutally hard tackle, and Stiles could tell that it had hurt, even from a distance. Scott got up slowly and Stiles ran over to make sure he was okay, whilst also knowing that he was going to have to try and stop him hitting Derek. 

“Hey Scotty, are you alright?” 

“No Stiles, I’m going to kill him.” They had moved a little distance away from the rest of the group, so the team couldn’t hear them. 

“Scott please just calm down. This is lacrosse, people get hit and people get hurt. It is a part of the game. You can’t just go and hit people because they have tackled you.”

“Stiles, that wasn’t a proper tackle. I swear the guy has it out for me and I’ve had enough of it.” 

Stiles looked back at the team and was surprised to see that Derek was indeed staring at the 2 of them, and he did look very angry. “Okay, maybe he is not your biggest fan, but I’m sure he doesn’t actually hate you.” 

Turning back to Scott, Stiles had no idea that Derek had actually started walking over towards them while they continued to talk. 

“Doesn’t actually hate me? Stiles I swear the guy has been trying to kill me all season. Do you really expect me to just stand here and take it?” 

“Of course I don’t. That doesn’t mean that you have to punch him though.” Stiles stated, exasperated. 

“Yes it does. I’m going to punch him in the face.” 

“No Scott, please don’t punch him in the face. I like his face.”

Unbeknown to the both of them, Derek was now right near them and could hear every word that was being said. 

“Stiles, right now I really do not care that you have a massive crush on him okay?”   
Stiles heard a gasp and turning around he saw that Derek was standing right there, his mouth slightly open in shock and a bright red flush spreading across his cheeks. They just stared at each other for a moment before Derek turned back around and walked off to the team to continue practice, while Stiles turned back to Scott with a look of mortification on his face. 

“Did you know he was standing right there?” He asked Scott, barely managing to get the words out. 

Scott looked just as mortified as Stiles did, “Stiles, I swear I had no idea.” 

Without replying Stiles turned and ran off the field, heading in the direction of the locker room. He was going home now and no one could stop him. Scott didn’t follow him, probably still rooted to the spot on the field, feeling horrible about accidentally letting his best friends secret out of the bag. Stiles had only managed to remove his gloves and elbow pads before he heard someone else entering the locker room. He automatically though that it was Scott. 

“Please go away Scott. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” Expecting to then hear Scott trying to apologise, he was shocked at the voice he heard instead, quickly whipping around to the direction it was coming from. 

“I’m not Scott.” Derek said. 

Stiles just stared at him, unable to speak, until Derek spoke instead. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Umm is what Scott said true?” 

Stiles didn’t see the point in denying it seeing as he had already heard the truth from Scott anyway. “Ummm yes.” Stiles said, whilst turning his eyes down to look at the floor. “Yes it is.” 

Stiles was pretty much expecting to either feel Derek hit him, or to hear him leaving. He definitely wasn’t expecting to feel Derek almost touching him from how close he had gotten. 

“Good. Cause I’ve had a massive crush on you for ages but I thought that you were dating Scott.” 

Without giving Stiles a chance to reply Derek ducked his head slightly and pressed his lips against Stiles’, kissing him deeply. Stiles was taken by surprise and therefore he took a moment to kiss him back, but when he did he gave the kiss everything that he had. Suddenly remembering what Derek had said, Stiles pulled back from the kiss. 

“Wait a second. Did you say that you thought that I was dating Scott?” Stiles asked. 

“Yes.” Derek replied. 

Stiles started to laugh, he couldn’t help it. It was such a ridiculous thought to entertain. 

“Something funny?” Derek asked, slightly annoyed now. 

“Very.” Stiles said. “Scott is my brother Derek, that would just be disgusting.” 

“You mean you are just so close he is like your brother?” Derek was very confused, and Stiles was still laughing at his expression. 

“No, I mean he is actually my brother. Well my step-brother. My dad and his mum got married last year. It would be completely disgusting if I was dating him.” Stiles explained. 

Derek now looked completely embarrassed about thinking they had been dating. “How did I not know that you were step-brothers?” 

“Dad and Melissa didn’t have a big wedding, they wanted to keep it small and private, so most people don’t know.” 

“Ohh, well at least I know that now.” 

“Is that why you hate Scott so much? Because you thought that I was dating him?” 

Derek’s face got even redder now, “Yeah, and I don’t hate him. I just didn’t like that he was with you when I couldn’t be.” 

“Well, if you want me too, I can be yours.” Stiles said slyly. 

“Is that your way of trying to get me to ask you out?” 

“Maybe, maybe not.” 

Derek looked at Stiles seriously and grabbed one of his hands before saying, “Stiles Stilinski, will you please go out on a date with me?” 

Stiles smirked, “Just a date? I don’t know.” 

Derek just groaned in exasperation, “I’ve forgotten what I ever liked about you in the first place now. Stiles Stilinski, will you be my boyfriend?”

Stiles laughed, then smiled before reaching his hands up around Derek’s neck and kissing him. 

“Derek Hale, I will happily be your boyfriend.” 

Derek started laughing at this point and kissed Stiles hard. At that moment Scott ran into the locker room, talking before he had stopped to take in the sight in front of him. “Stiles I am so sorry, I had no idea Derek was there.” 

Stiles pulled back and looked over at Scott just as Scott looked up and saw the sight in front of him of Derek and Stiles pushed up against each other, Stiles’ hands around Derek’s neck and Derek’s hands around Stile’s waist, both of them breathing hard from the last kiss. 

Stiles again laughed at the expression on Scott’s face, “All good Scotty. I’ll see you at home later okay?” 

“Oh, yeah alright. See you later bro.” 

Scott left and Derek and Stiles looked back at each other again. 

“Soo…” Derek started. 

“So, you want to hang out tonight then?” Stiles asked coyly. 

Derek just smirked, “Well my family aren’t going to be home for a few more hours yet.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Stiles said, “Let’s go.” 

Stiles put his jeep keys into Scott’s locker so that he could get home then the two of them left the locker room together, still wearing their lacrosse gear, and walked out to Derek’s black Camaro, and driving to Derek’s place where they continued to kiss and make out until Derek’s family returned home roughly 2 hours later. 

Some days Stiles hated lacrosse, but today, he loved it.


End file.
